


Dreadful - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: « C’est épouvantable, » dit une forte voix d’un air dramatique. Aziraphale leva les yeux de son livre qu’il lisait oisivement au Hyacinth and Vine en sirotant un verre de porto assez plaisant. Il n’était pas encore onze heures, la soirée n’était donc pas très avancée, mais le club était plutôt bondé… Et avec l’arrivée d’un Miles Maitland, jeune, alcoolisé et apparemment plein d’entrain et de vigueur, c’était devenu brusquement bien plus animé.





	Dreadful - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808162) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



« C’est épouvantable, » dit une forte voix d’un air dramatique. Aziraphale leva les yeux de son livre qu’il lisait oisivement au Hyacinth and Vine en sirotant un verre de porto assez plaisant. Il n’était pas encore onze heures, la soirée n’était donc pas très avancée, mais le club était plutôt bondé… Et avec l’arrivée d’un Miles Maitland, jeune, alcoolisé et apparemment plein d’entrain et de vigueur, c’était devenu brusquement bien plus animé.

« Oh, mon cher, » dit Aziraphale avec compassion, avant de poser son livre sur le côté à temps pour le jeune homme qui se jeta dans un cri malheureux sur ses genoux.

Ce n’était pas, en lui-même, un comportement perturbant. Crowley passait certainement beaucoup de temps sur les genoux d’Aziraphale. Il s’enroulait contre le torse de l’ange ou jetait ses jambes n’importe comment sur ses cuisses, et plusieurs de ces jeunes mâles se percheraient sur les genoux de leur bon ami, M. Fell.

Miles s’y jeta tête la première, son corps s’allongeant sur le reste du canapé, il enfouit sa tête dans les cuisses d’Aziraphale et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ce n’étaient pas des pleurs particulièrement forts mais c’était accompagné d’un genre de battements des pieds, Aziraphale ne put alors empêcher le léger sourire qui se forma sur son visage lorsqu’il caressa le bas du dos de ce jeune garçon.

« C’est _épouvantable_. » répéta Miles, la voix étouffée par les cuisses d’Aziraphale. « C’est épouvantable et je déteste terriblement le monde dans lequel nous vivons, Ezra, je le déteste infiniment, et je l’inviterais à brûler s’il était assez poli pour accepter mon invitation. »

« Une nouvelle dispute avec Agatha, mon cher ? »

Miles se tourna brusquement sur les genoux d’Aziraphale, sa tête reposant dessus. Il avait les sourcils froncés, une moue sur son visage et les bras croisés alors qu’il s’étendait là, sur son dos. « Ezra, » dit-il, « j’ai décidé que je mourrai. »

« Oh, » dit Aziraphale, « non, tu ne le ferais pas. »

« Alors, je resterais allongé là pour l’éternité, » dit-il avec une détresse exagérée.

« Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas toute l’histoire ? » dit doucement l’ange. Il laissa Miles prendre sa main et commencer à tracer paresseusement des lignes sur sa paume, l’examinant dans les moindres détails – il aimait faire ça et lisait quelques fois la bonne aventure à Aziraphale, bien qu’elle semblait changer à chaque fois.

Et Miles, comme toujours, commença à parler longuement. Cela ne dérangeait pas Aziraphale. Il était un jeune homme adorable, réellement, quoique malheureux en amour – né, selon Aziraphale, à la mauvaise époque. Mais _adorable_. Il l’était assurément.

Aziraphale ne put contenir un petit sourire indulgent alors qu’il écoutait le jeune homme raconter son histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
